Run
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [COMPLETE]. It's September 11, 2001, and Cody is stuck in the World Trade Towers while Zack's in Boston. Zack comes to realize they won't be together forever. WARNING: Death Oneshot songfic to Run by Snow Patrol.


**Author's Note**: I'm aware I already posted this, so you don't have to review to tell me that. But I have edited it a bit, adding a song to it, Snow Patrol's _Run_, which I do not own, but truly love. It would be cool if you reviewed again, but that's not necessary, really. I hope you like it if you do read it over, and tell me if the song adds any more meaning.

I do _not _own the following characters: Zack, Cody, Carey, or Tapeworm. I do not own _The Suite Life_. I do _not_—thank God, own September 11. These events are fictional—the plotline is relatively fictional, but the meaning and the actual occurrence of September 11 is real. This story is dedicated to those who lost their lives on that day, and we should all respect them. Do not lack sensitivity when reading this story. People _died._

Aah, this story got removed and banned for a week. So I'm _posting _it again; it was removed for an "improper rating," or something. Ah, I'm rating it _Mature._I thinkyou guys canstick with thiscan stomach this.

_September 11, 2001—8:51 A.M. –Boston—The Tipton—The Martin Suite_

"Come on! You _have _to say I won that game fair and square!" Zack Martin talked cockily to his friend Tapeworm as they entered the Martin suite. He casually dropped his sports bag on the ground, wiping some sweat off his cheek with his hand. He had school off that day and had gone to play some basketball with Tapeworm. Carey had gone to a new gig, and she hadn't minded some time to herself.

"Yeah right," Tapeworm panted, running a hand through his sweaty, tousled brown hair. "You just got lucky."

Zack flopped casually onto the couch and ignored his friend. Tapeworm sat next to him, still breathing hard. Zack grabbed a remote control and flipped on the TV.

He changed the channel a couple of times and then suddenly stopped. It was a news program, and Tapeworm looked at his friend in surprise. Zack had never really been one for factual information—that was more like Cody, Zack's twin brother, but Zack's face was so pale with horror, Tapeworm glanced at the screen, only to feel himself freeze up in shock.

The headline along the bottom read: _World Trade Centers Attacked In Terrorist Hijack_. There was an instant replay as a plane ran into one of the towers—undoubtedly on purpose.

"Oh my God," whispered Zack. "Oh my God, this can't be happening."

**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done**

_September 11, 2001—7:37—New York City—The World Trade Centers—Earlier that morning_

Cody smiled to himself as he boarded the elevator in the World Trade Centers. _I can't believe I'm here._

He'd been selected—along with several other honor students—to go and visit the World Trade Centers to learn how business worked in the _real _world. He'd been so excited when he'd been chosen, this being the first time he'd ever traveled alone, besides camp. His mother had been so proud, and Zack acted indifferent, but Cody could tell that his brother was proud of him too.

He'd gotten on the plane, flown to New York, and spent the first day viewing the Empire State Building—today was devoted towards the Twin Towers though.

He kept his eyes open. He wanted to tell Zack everything that happened when he got back.

**And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here**

_September 11, 2001_—_8:58 A.M.—Boston—The Tipton—The Martin Suite_

"Who would do this?" Tapeworm managed to squeak out in a horrified gasp.

Zack just stared, his eyes still glued to the screen. Somehow this was important, but he couldn't remember why. He couldn't remember why this affected him so personally…

"Zack?" Tapeworm's voice was hollow and low with worry. "Zack, isn't _Cody _in New York right now?" He stared hard at his friend. "Zack?"

For several seconds, Zack just stood there staring blankly at the screen. Then what Tapeworm had said came through.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "Cody visits the Twin Towers today—that's what he said… I think."

Stepping up, he knocked over a chair, but didn't stop to pick it up. He ran towards the phone, clicking on their latest messages that he hadn't deleted, since his mother hadn't had a chance to listen yet.

"One message. Yesterday, September 10, 2001, 9:36 P.M."

"Hey," Cody's voice came over the intercom. "It's me, Cody. You weren't home right now, so I just wanted to leave a message for you—Mom, and of course Zack. Well, today was a pretty big day. I went to the Empire State Building, and we learned about the significance of it. I wish you could have been there to see it with me. Oh, tomorrow I'm going to visit the World Trade Towers, I'll tell you how it goes. Yeah, I hope I can talk to you soon. I love you Mom, love you Zack. Say 'hi' to everybody for me."

Zack only heard one line ring over and over in his head… _Oh, tomorrow I'm going to visit the World Trade Towers… World Trade Towers… World Trade Towers…_

Next to him, Tapeworm let out an audible gasp. "Oh, God no."

**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**

_September 11, 2001—8:47 A.M.—New York City—The World Trade Towers_

Cody shuddered as he got slowly up from the floor. He didn't know what had happened. Suddenly the building had just been hit so hard, the impact causing him to fall to the ground, the floor above him collapsing heavily, rubble falling through the air.

Cody reached up and rubbed some gravel out of his hair. _Oh God, what's going on?_

He looked around for someone familiar, but found himself alone. The stairs that were on the floor he had been on had caved in, blocking him off from the rest of the group. He heard screams from above him, voices begging desperately for help.

His first instinct was to get out of the building. He tried to run for the stairs, but found them in a completely unusable state. Oh God, what could he do now?

He ran to the window, which had bent and cracked, the glass shattered. He couldn't jump, he decided—he was too high up. Sitting down on the floor, he thought over what he could do. First he'd try to call for help. Deciding that the police would probably be aware already, he wanted to call his family and let them know what was going on.

**Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say**

_September 11, 2001—9:07 A.M.—Boston—The Tipton—The Martin Suite_

The phone rang and Zack almost jumped to grab at it, knocked out of his state of shock.

"Hello?"

"Zack," came his mother's voice. "It's me."

"Mom? Did you see? Did you hear? What's going on, Mom?" Zack realized he sounded hysterical, but he didn't care. He was worried about Cody.

"Hear what?" His mom had obviously missed out on the news.

"On the news! Go find a radio, something, right now! Mom, the World Trade Towers were bombed, and Mom—MOM, CODY'S INSIDE THEM!"

There was silence from the other end. Then, "_What_?"

"I _told _you! Some terrorist or something, I don't know—there was a plane and it was hijacked, and they purposely _ran it into _the World Trade Towers! Mom, I checked the message and CODY'S going there today! Mom, Cody's _inside _the World Trade Tower and it's _falling!_ The floors are falling and collapsing down! Oh God," Zack looked over at the TV which was still blaring the news. "Mommy, the—OH MY GOD!"

"Zack, what is it?"

"Mom, people are _jumping_! They're jumping out of the windows so that they can live, oh God, Mom, they're all _dying!_ Oh my _GOD!_ Mom you _have _to find a TV _right _now, Mom!"

"I will, Zack, just stay there. I'm coming right home, just stay there right now…"

Zack hung up the phone. Beside him, Tapeworm was breathing hard, his eyes wide in horror as he stared at the screen.

Then, a few minutes after, the phone rang again.

**To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do**

_September 11, 2001—9:17 A.M.—New York City—The World Trade Centers_

Cody found a pay phone and hurriedly shoved coins into the slot. He quickly dialed the numbers, amazed that the phone still worked.

His brother picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Zack, it's me." Cody struggled to keep his voice steady when deep inside he was trembling.

"_Cody?_ Oh my God, Cody are you alright? Cody where are you? Cody, what's going on? Are you safe?"

"Zack, I don't know. I'm in the World Trade Tower—something just hit the building and I don't know. Zack, the people are screaming—they're screaming. _OH MY GOD!_"

"What happened?"

"Zack, I just saw someone fall—someone fell out the window, oh God, Zack, what's going on?"

"Cody, people are jumping—jumping out of the building. They're dying, Cody, they're dying. Someone hijacked a plane and drove it through the tower! Cody?"

"Zack, I don't know what's happening," Cody's voice arched onto a high note. "Zack, Zack, I'm scared, Zack, I'm scared."

"Cody, just stay there, and talk to me. See if you can find a way out, can you?"

"No the stairs are broken—I can't see anyway out…"

"Cody, you _need _to get out of there, _now._"

**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**

_September 11, 2001—9:28 A.M.—Boston—The Tipton—The Martin Suite_

Zack turned to Tapeworm. "It's Cody. He's stuck and he can't find his way out, oh my God, Tapeworm, what can he do? Cody?" he yelled into the phone worriedly.

"Zack, I'm scared. I don't know what to do, Zack. I don't want to die," Cody's desperate voice called out, and Zack felt himself tremble inside.

"You're not going to die, you're going to get out of there. You _need _to get out—Cody?"

The phone line went dead.

_September 11, 2001—9:31 A.M.—New York City—The World Trade Towers_

"Darn!" Cody fumbled with some more coins and hurriedly slammed them into the slot. Above him, the floor was creaking.

His brother answered almost immediately. "Cody?"

"The money ran out; I'm using a pay phone."

"Cody, are you ok?"

"Zack, I don't know," Cody felt helpless as the floor above him continued to sag down. "Zack, I'm scared. I'm going to die, Zack. I'm going to die."

"No you're not," Zack was yelping back. "Please don't, Cody. You can make it. Please Cody, please."

"Zack, I'm not going to make it… I'm not going to…"

**Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say**

_September 11, 2001—9:34 A.M.—Boston—The Tipton—The Martin Suite_

"You're going to be fine, Cody," Zack's voice broke with pain as he realized this could be the end. "Stay with me Cody."

On the other end, Cody's voice was hysterical. "Oh my God, Zack, I'm sorry. I don't want to die. I'm scared, Zack, I'm scared. I'm so scared, Zack."

"Cody…"

"Zack, I want you to tell Mom I love her. I love her so much, Mom. Tell everybody I love them. Zack I want to…"

"Cody, don't talk like this."

"Zack." Cody's voice was strangely calm now. "Zack, I'm not going to make it, I already know that. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all the time. I love you Zack, I love you."

"I love you too, little brother."

"No, Zack, Zack, I don't want you to give up after I'm gone."

"Code, I can't life without you." Tears welled up in Zack's eyes and flooded over the edges, running down his face.

"Zack, you have to promise me that you'll keep on going on." His brother seemed weak but strangely determined.

"What?"

"Zack, you have to promise that you'll keep living. You'll keep living for me, because I need you to do that, Zack. You can't lose it when I leave—please Zack, promise me." Cody's voice was weak and scared but resolute.

"Cody-" Zack's voice caught in his throat as he tried not to let the tears show. He needed to be strong for Cody.

"_Promise _me." Cody's voice was a desperate plea, and Zack couldn't say no.

"I promise." His heart felt heavy as he said it, but he knew he had to promise Cody.

"Good. Zack, I love you. I'm sorry it has to end like this." His brother's voice was teary, and Zack could tell that Cody was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I love you too, Cody." Hot tears continued running down Zack's face.

"I'm sorry Zack," Cody's voice was trembling again. "I love you."

The line went dead.

Cody didn't call again.

**Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads**

_September 11, 2001—10:53 A.M.—New York City—The World Trade Centers_

The floor on top of Cody finally collapsed down on him. He didn't hurt for long. He was looking out the cracked window, whispering silently before he died. "Good-bye Zack."

_September 11, 2001—10:53 A.M.—Boston—The Tipton—The Martin Suite_

Zack felt a pain rush through his side for a second, and he gasped in pain. A tear escaped and he turned to his worried Mom. "Cody's gone…"

**Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess**

_September 11, 2002—One Year Later—Ground Zero_

Zack stood, staring out at the debris that had once been the World Trade Towers. It was all over.

A solitary tear strayed down his cheek as his eyes traveled over the desolate land.

"I love you Cody."

He heard a voice somewhere, calling out from the heavens. _I love you too, Zack._

Another tear escaped, but Zack wiped it away. He'd keep going. He'd keep playing the game for Cody.

**  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**


End file.
